Fireflies
by violetfireflies
Summary: Vaughn takes Chelsea on a date at the meadow. Fluffyish oneshot!  This is a present for swingdancer23!


**Hey guys! violetfireflies here! I have dedicated this story to my best friend swingdancer23! Thank you swingdancer23 for inspiring me to write, being supportive and just being a great friend! I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or the song _Fireflies_ by Owl City. :P**

* * *

><p>"Vaughn, where are we going?" Chelsea asked; her eyes closed tightly. Her brunette hair danced playfully in the cool sea breeze. The boat sped forward and Chelsea was growing more and more impatient at not having her questions answered. Vaughn simply claimed it was a surprise and she must keep her eyes closed.<p>

She felt the boat come to a halt, and Vaughn's fingers delicately intertwined with her own. He stood up, pulling Chelsea with him. He carefully guided her across the meadow. The grasses and trees swayed peacefully in the cool night. Soon the fireflies would come out and everything would be perfect. The silver-haired cowboy determined the ideal location with the best view and laid a blanket down.

"You can open them now."

Her ocean-blue eyes fluttered open. In the dying light, they sparkled brighter than any star in the sky ever could. Vaughn felt his pulse quicken as she daintily tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Vaughn," she breathed. "It's so beautiful."

The sunset painted a gorgeous picture of swirling oranges, yellows and pinks. Clouds wisped across the sky. Chelsea curled up on the blanket with Vaughn right next to her. Hoping the food had survived the boat ride, he opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bowl porridge for himself and a plate of spaghetti for Chelsea. She smiled sweetly and began eating her dinner. Together they sat in silence, just enjoying their delicious food and each other's company. Vaughn noticed a moondrop flower growing nearby, and he plucked the brilliant yellow blossom. Chelsea blushed as he tucked it into her hair. Finally, the sun disappeared under the horizon.

One by one, the fireflies' lights flickered on and illuminated the night*. Chelsea stood up and began chasing them around. She laughed her light airy laugh as she tugged on Vaughn's arm to join her. Vaughn pulled his Stetson over his eyes, hoping to conceal the blush that spread across his face.

"Look!" Chelsea squealed. In her hands was a small glowing light. Vaughn loved that Chelsea was the opposite of him. She was carefree and optimistic. Admittedly, he found her irritating at first, but somehow she broke through his hard shell and brought out his good side. They complemented each other perfectly. He often wondered how someone as amazing as her could love someone like him.

Vaughn reached out and brushed Chelsea's cheek with his fingertips. Her dazzling blue eyes met his violet ones. She released the firefly and it flittered away.

"I've got something for you," Vaughn whispered.

Chelsea's eyes widened. "_Was he going to kiss me?"_ She thought excitedly._ "My first kiss!"_

His hand slid down her arm and gently grasped her wrist. He led her back to the blanket and they both sat down. _"So much for that kiss…" _Chelsea thought slightly disappointed.

Vaughn produced a small, rectangular box from under the blanket and held it out to her. Giddy with excitement, she opened it quickly.

"Oh Vaughn! You shouldn't have gotten me…" The brunette looked up, confused. "Work gloves?"

Vaughn cleared his throat nervously. "Well yeah. You do a lot of hard work and I thought you should protect your hands. Try them on."

She complied, and slid her petite hand into one of the gloves. She furrowed her brow, immediately removed her hand from the glove and turned it upside down. A necklace slipped out onto the grass. Chelsea gingerly lifted it up and held it out to examine. The necklace consisted of a silver chain and a shimmering peridot stone.

"Let me help you with that." Vaughn took the necklace and carefully fastened it around her neck.

She pressed the gem to her heart. "Thank you, Vaughn. It's wonderful." Her bright sapphire eyes became watery. Vaughn wrapped her in a hug, which she gladly returned. They pulled away after several seconds and sat together in silence once again as the fireflies danced around them.

"I love you, Chelsea."

"I love you too, Vaughn."

* * *

><p>*As I was writing this part about the fireflies, the song <em>Fireflies<em> by Owl City came on the radio. I sort of freaked out. That's also part of my pen name: violetfireflies! :D

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It seems short, but I guess that's what a one-shot is, right? I was a bit out of my element writing about Vaughn and Chelsea. This is my first time writing anything fluffy. :P And I tried out a very different writing style than in my other story. Tell me how I did please! Oh and if you were wondering why they hadn't kissed yet, for one – I think they should really love each other before the kissing starts. And two – I don't know if I could write about a kiss! :O Please review I would love it! You can tell me if I should just stick to the funny stuff. ;)<strong>

**Please also look at this amazing story by none other than swingdancer23:**

**http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/7109171/1/ The_Story_of_Chelsea_and_Vaughn (no spaces)**


End file.
